custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Let's Show Respect
Let's Show Respect is a Season 3 Barney Home Video. It was originally released in November 4, 1997 (the same day as Good Day, Good Night). Plot ﻿Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids learn how to be good friends to others and respecting them. Cast *﻿Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) Songs #﻿Barney Theme Song #Respect #That is What It Means To Be A Friend #The 5 Senses Song #Taking Turns #Colors All Around #I Can Laugh #John Jacob Jingerheimer Schmidt #If You're Happy and You Know It #Please And Thank You #Laugh With Me! #S-M-I-L-E #Good Manners #Lookin Around My Neighborhood #People Helping Other People #Today We Can Say! #Everyone Is Special #The Friendship Song #Respect (Reprise) #I Love You End Credit Music *﻿Respect Notes *﻿Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *The BJ voice is the same from Barney's Sense-Sational Day. *Filming for this home video began in April 23, 1996 (the same day as the 1996 VHS of Kids for Character) and ended in May 2, 1996. Then it was produced in May 1, 1997. *The Barney costume used in the Barney segment from Kids For Character was also used in this video. *This video features the Barney clip from Kids For Character, which is used as the first 5 minutes of this video. *The musical arrangements used in this video are also used in the Barney segment from Kids For Character, except for I Love You which uses Barney's Big Surprise's version, with Barney's vocals from the Season 3 version from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons on the first verse and his vocals from the regular Season 3 on the second verse, with also the kids' vocals from the second verse from Season 3's version. *The musical arrangements for "If You're Happy and You Know It" were also used in "Barney's Big Surprise". *The arrangements for the background music used in this video are also used in the Barney segment from Kids For Character, while, after the I Love You song, the arrangements for the ending music used in this video are also used in Once Upon a Time. *In the 1997 Lyrick Studios version, the "Lyrick Studios" 1997 logo is also taken from Good Day, Good Night. *In the 1997 Paramount & Nickelodeon version, the Lyons Group fades early as the music trails to the Nickelodeon Worm logo. *The instrumental version of Respect was used as the end credit music, with some verses cut off and just the first and last verses. That same way is the same as the reprise of the song with the vocals. *This is one of some of the 1997 Season 3 home videos to use the 1997-1998 end credit font. *When BJ says "Hi everybody!" to Barney, Baby Bop, Shawn, Min and Tosha, the sound clip is taken from Barney's Sense-Sational Day, except it was low-pitched to Pitch -1. *BJ comes to the treehouse after the song "Respect". *Stephen comes to the treehouse after the song "That is What It Means to Be a Friend". Release Dates #﻿November 4, 1997 (1997 Lyrick Studios and Paramount & Nickelodeon versions) #April 8, 1999 (1999 Lyrick Studios version) "Barney Let's Show Respect" Previews ﻿1997 Lyrick Studios version Opening #Lyrick Studios FBI Warning #Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Version) #Barney's Great Adventure Teaser Trailer #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos sceen (1995-1999) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) #Barney & Friends Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version) #Let's Show Respect Title Card Closing #End Credits #Actimates Barney Preview #Good Day, Good Night Preview #Kids For Character Choice Counts Preview #Barney Camp WannaRunnaRound Preview #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Version) 1997 Paramount & Nickelodeon version﻿ Opening #Green Screen Warning #The Rugrats Teaser Trailer (1997) #Barney's Great Adventure Teaser Trailer (1997) #Paramount Means Family Entertainment Preview #A Rugrats Vacation VHS Preview #Paramount Home Video Feature Presentation logo #Paramount Home Video FBI Warning #Paramount Pictures logo #Nickelodeon Montage Bumper #Barney Home Video logo (1995 Version) #Barney & Friends Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version) #Let's Show Respect Title Card Closing *End Credits *The Lyons Group logo (1988-1991, with a early fade) *Nickelodeon Worm logo (animated viarant, w/ BJ saying "And we take turns because we respect", Barney saying "That's right, BJ" and no music) *Paramount Pictures logo (still version) 1999 Lyrick Studios version Opening #Lyrick Studios FBI Warning #Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Version) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) #Barney What a World We Share Preview #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1999-2001) #Barney & Friends Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version) #Let's Show Respect Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney's Big Surprise Preview #Sing and Dance With Barney Preview #Barney In Outer Space Preview #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Version) Category:Custom Season 3 Videos